Twilight Character Songs
by RedSoxWriter
Summary: So Cat97 gave me a really good idea. I will post songs that describe all the main characters in the series that I can think of. Read and review! BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!
1. Bella Song

Cat97 gave me a really good idea. I will post songs and their lyrics for all the main characters that I can think of in the Twilight series. So I will start with Bella.

You and Me

By Lifehouse

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive


	2. Edward Song

This is Edward's song.

Iris

By the Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


	3. Alice Song

This is Alice's song.

Pocketful of Sunshine

By Natasha Bedingfield

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh, ooh oh oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, no.  
I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine  
I got a love, and I know that its all mine, oh, ooh oh oh.

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me  
Do anything you want, you can't slow me down, no oh.

Take me away: a secret place.  
A sweet escape: take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: a hiding place.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh, ooh oh oh.

Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, no.

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh ooh oh oh.

Take me away: a secret place.  
A sweet escape: take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: a hiding place.

There's a place that I go,  
But nobody knows.  
Where the rivers flow,  
And I call it home.

And there's no more lies.  
In the darkness, there's light.  
And nobody cries.  
There's only butterflies.

Take me away: a secret place.  
A sweet escape: take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: a hiding place.

Take me away: a secret place.  
A sweet escape: take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: a hiding place.

Take me away: a secret place.  
To better days take me away.  
Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: a hiding place.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.

The sun is on my side.  
Take me for a ride.  
I smile up to the sky.  
I know I'll be all right.


	4. Jacob Song

This is Jacob's song.

What Hurts the Most

By CASCADA

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


	5. Edward and Bella's Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Apple Company, ,

Forks, Washington

"Edward?" Bella called one rainy Saturday afternoon in the Cullen's home from where she was sitting at Edward's desk, his black Mac Book open on her lap. He called the computer a "Poison Apple".

"Yes, love?" Edward responded from the black leather couch, flipping through a book that had two hands holding an apple on the cover **(AN: Wonder what that could be********)**.

"Have you ever heard of ?" she asked.

"Er, no I believe I haven't," he replied. "What is it?"

"Well it's this website where people can write stories based off published books," she explained.

"Ah," said he. "Click on-", Edward looked at the cover of his book, "Twilight".

"OK", Bella said and clicked on it. The first story that popped up was RedSoxWriter's Twilight Character Songs. She clicked on that. Her eyes scanned the first page. "Edward, come over here," she said, her voice becoming a little high pitched. Edward hurried over.

"Would you look at that! 'Bella's Song!'" he exclaimed. Bella looked over the lyrics.

"Well, it does describe it pretty well", she said, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Bella, are- are you crying?" Edward asked. "If this mere mortal has done anything to hurt you, I will track them down and (at which point the author had to make a note saying that she was scared of Edward and couldn't possibly write down the things Edward said).

"No," Bella said. "Don't do that." And then she clicked on Edward's song. They both read the lyrics.

"Damn," Edward said extremely quietly with a hint of awe and remorse. "That was quite good. Are you sure this song wasn't written just for us?"

"Don't flatter yourself", said Bella. "Now for the next song." After reading it, both Edward and Bella decided that the song fit Alice perfectly. As they clicked on the last one, Edward let out a snarl.

"This author had the guts to write about Jacob like that and how you broke his heart", he growled with menace.

Bella read it too. "It is sort of true," she said sadly. "I did break his heart."

"This writer doesn't need to make you feel bad about it," Edward said. "If I ever find this person, I swear, there will not be a happy ending."

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed. "I thought it was pretty good."

Aw thanks Bella!

Just keeping it real,

RedSoxWriter


	6. Love Song

You know how in the books when you fall in love, it's love at first sight? So this could describe any Twilight character's relationships with each other.

Realize

By Colbie Caillat

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.  


It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

Missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize


	7. Rosalie and Emmett Song

This could be described as a slap-happy fun song for any of the pairs, but I think it best describes Emmett's feelings for Rosalie. Can't you just picture it? Emmett and Rosalie in the red convertible, Emmett driving, driving 90 mph along an empty winding road somewhere in New Hampshire or Vermont, with a view of the sea, and both of them singing along. So romantic and cute! Let your imagination run away with you…

Nine in the Afternoon

By Panic At The Disco

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good  
Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can

Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon

Your eyes are size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?!

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  


Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Hey!  
Back to the room where it all began

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon


	8. Emmett Song

This is Emmett's song.

In Love With A Girl

By Gavin DeGraw

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x2_

Out the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x2_

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't preach,  
'Cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  


To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _x3_  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me


	9. Jacob Song 2

Thanks to iheartjasper for requesting this other song for Jacob!

Animal I have Become

By Three Days Grace

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  


Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)


	10. Jasper Songs?

I was torn for Jasper's song. Surprisingly, I didn't find any songs I liked :(… But I was torn between these two. PLEASE review the songs you want for Jasper!

Sorry

By Buckcherry

Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  


I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry.

This one (the next one) was more appropriate but extremely short.

Something About the Way You Look Tonight

By Elton John

There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start


	11. Esme Song

This is Esme's song.

Thank You

By Natalie Merchant

Lalalalalala...

You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know why you

keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
For your selflessness--my admiration  
For everything you've done  
You know I'm

Bound--I'm bound to thank you for it

Lalalalalala...

Hey,

hey  
You've been so kind and generous  
I don't know why you keep on giving  
For your kindness I'm in debt to you  
And I never could have gone

This far without you  
For everything you've done  
You know I'm bound--I'm

Bound to thank you for it

Lalalalalala...

Oh I want to thank you

For so many gifts  
You gave me love and tenderness  
I want to thank you  


I want to thank you for your generosity,  
The love, and the honesty that you gave to me  
I want to thank you, show my gratitude,  
My love and

my respect for you  
I want to thank you

Oh, I want to thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you..  
I want to thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank you, thank you...


	12. Carlisle Song

There are so many good songs for Carlisle. Here's one.

A Well Respected Man

By The Kinks

'Cause he gets up in the morning,  
And he goes to work at nine,  
And he comes back home at five-thirty,  
Gets the same train every time.  
'Cause his world is built round punctuality,  
It never fails.

And he's oh, so good,  
And he's oh, so fine,  
And he's oh, so healthy,  
In his body and his mind.  
He's a well respected man about town,  
Doing the best things so conservatively.

And his mother goes to meetings,  
While his father pulls the maid,  
And she stirs the tea with councilors,  
While discussing foreign trade,  
And she passes looks, as well as bills  
At every suave young man

'Cause he's oh, so good,  
And he's oh, so fine,  
And he's oh, so healthy,  
In his body and his mind.  
He's a well respected man about town,  
Doing the best things so conservatively.

And he likes his own backyard,  
And he likes his cigs the best,  
'Cause he's better than the rest,  
And his own sweat smells the best,  
And he hopes to grab his fathers loot,  
When Pater passes on.

'Cause he's oh, so good,  


And he's oh, so fine,  
And he's oh, so healthy,  
In his body and his mind.  
He's a well respected man about town,  
Doing the best things so conservatively.

And he plays at stocks and shares,  
And he goes to the regatta'  
And he adores the girl next door,  
'Cause he's dying to get at her,  
But his mother knows the best about  
The matrimonial stakes.

'Cause he's oh, so good,  
And he's oh, so fine,  
And he's oh, so healthy,  
In his body and his mind.  
He's a well respected man about town,  
Doing the best things so conservatively.


	13. Bella Song 2

This is when Edward left in New Moon. It was suggested by musiclover33.

My Immortal

By Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  


But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	14. Leah Song

This a Leah song. Some elements fit perfectly, but others don't.

Girl Next Door

By Saving Jane

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  


I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...


	15. Jacob and Bella Song

I heard this and thought it was a perfect Jacob/Bella song from Jacob's POV.

Check Yes Juliet

By We the Kings

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  


Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me


	16. AN

OK, I have absolutely no idea why this song reminds me of Edward, but it does. Either I'm totally crazy or it does have some weird link to the book. I don't feel like posting the lyrics but it's Shake It by Metro Station. Sorry for the randomness!

Just keeping it real,

RedSoxWriter


	17. Jacob's Reaction

Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, Oregon

Jacob was running full speed through the forest. He stopped by an overpass to catch his breath, changing back into human form. He took his shorts he carried out of his mouth and put them on. Barefoot and shirtless, he walked towards the edge of the overpass and sat on a rock. _Pretty,_ he thought of the scenery. _If you're into that kind of stuff. _He was hurting deeply, so deeply he couldn't think of anyone else but Bella and how she had crushed him. Taking a deep breath, Jacob felt the hot buildup of tears behind his eyes and was grateful when the cool wind blew over him.

For a short time, he was able to keep the thoughts of the pack out, but not for long. His resistance was futile and suddenly the pack's "voices" crashed into his mind.

_Jake, where are you?_ was Paul's curious tone. Jared's thoughts were along the same lines. _I know it's tough, but you can't run from problems, _Sam's sympathetic yet stern voice reminded him. _Dude, you've got to come back, _Seth pleaded. _C'mon Jacob, it'll be okay, just come back and we can help you, _Leah pressed. Embry and Quil supportively told him, _Don't get so upset over one girl. We can help you, just come back to Forks._

Jacob's pack was his best friend, but he really needed to be alone at a time like this. So he sent only one thought out. _Guys (and Leah), I really appreciate your help and all, but I really need to be alone. I'll be safe and look out for myself. I'll be fine, don't worry._ He closed them off, but one of Sam's thoughts broke through. _Before you leave us all, you might want to go to and search RedSoxWriter's Twilight Character Songs. Go to Chapter 15. It might interest you. _Brushing aside the thought, Jacob burst into a wolf and headed towards the edge of the woods.

A Small Town In Oregon, A Few Hours Later

Jacob was walking along Main Street in the town center. He had no idea what this town was called nor did he care, but Sam's thought was bugging him. Maybe he did need to see this before he left them all. He kept walking, looking for an Internet place. There it was! Rose's WiFi Café. He stole into the store, wincing at the ding sound the door made when he opened it. He chose a computer towards the back. He went to the Web site Sam told him about and looked at the songs, feeling a mix of emotions. When he got to Chapter 15 and read it throughly. After he read, he felt an enormous pressure of feelings building up inside of him. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and he knew he had to get to the woods before he gave into the pressure. Jacob sprinted back the way he had come. When he got to the woods, he burst into a wolf and started running.

He was running faster than ever, he didn't know where or why but he had to get away from the town. Then he let the emotions overtake him. Anger, sadness, heartbreak and betrayal were among the few. He felt sadness, heartbreak, betrayal and some anger towards Bella, but most of his anger was aimed at a different person. _If I ever find the person who posted that_, he thought, _I will cause them even more pain than the pain they have caused me._

That day, Jacob Black was never seen or heard from again. Rumor has it he's gone to Alaska, but I know better. And I know something else. He'll definitely be heard from again on August 2.

Seeing as I've got a bloodthirsty vampire and a ferocious werewolf after me, I might be a little busy. But I will write! I will tell my faithful readers the truth! Viva La Vida! Throw caution to the winds! And remember- it's not about winning or losing, it's about _how you play the game_!!

Just keeping it real,

The one and only RedSoxWriter


	18. Edward Song 2

This is Edward's song when Renesmee was born.

With Arms Wide Open

By Creed

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me  
I hope she understands  
That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  


And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open


	19. Edward and Bella Song 2

This is an Edward and Bella song, on what they did on that faithful day on Isle Esme…don't feel like talking specifics, but you get it. After much searching, I found the perfect song.

Your Body is a Wonderland

By John Mayer

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it

You want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  


Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland 


	20. Bella Song 3

When justrememberhe prefersbrunets told me about this song for Bella's change, I wrote back to her saying sorry, I didn't post anything that hadn't happened in the books. But then I read Breaking Dawn and lo and behold she changed! So here it is!

All Around Me

By Flyleaf

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  


Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you owe me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed


	21. Jacob and Renesmee Song

Fellow FanFiction writers, you know how hard it is to find a good love song. After searching tediously on the Internet, I found a perfect Jacob/Renesmee song. The two runner ups (which I have not posted) are "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys and "Endless Love" by Mariah Carey. Sadly, those two did not make the cut. So without much further ado, the winner!

Forever in Love

By A1

Love leads to laughter  
Love leads to pain  
With you by my side  
I feel good times again

Never have I felt these feelings before  
You showed me the world  
How could I ask for more

And although there's confusion  
We'll find a solution to keep my heart close to you

And I know, yes I know  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave

And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you

Show me affection  
In all different ways  
Give you my heart  
For the rest of my days

With you all my troubles are left far behind  
Like heaven on earth  
When I look in your eyes

And although there's confusion  
We'll find a solution  
To keep my heart close to you

And I know, yes I know  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave

And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  


Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you

No need to cry  
I'll be right by your side  
(Right by your side)

Let's take our time  
Love won't run dry  
If you hold me, believe me  
I'll never, never ever leave

And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you  
Forever be true  
And I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love  
And I know  
There is nothing that I would not do for you

Forever be true  
And I know

Oh I know  
Although times can be hard  
We will see it through  
I'm forever in love with you


	22. Renesmee's Reaction

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked me from our computer in the kitchen. "What's this?" She was on the Website, FanFiction, which I had had a run-in with once before. An author had written down songs that reminded her of me and Edward. They seemed to fit, but I wondered if Renesmee had seen it. She was old enough to use the computer now. "There's this song on this Website about me and Jacob."

I took a look. It did describe it really well (it was the same author), but Renesmee wasn't quite sure that Jacob was in love with her. He was like a perfect big brother to her. "That's cool, honey," I said to her. Of course, Jacob chose that moment to walk in.

"What's about Jacob and me?" He said playfully. Renesmee ran up and hugged him (**AN: How cute is that? Awwww)**: "Jacob!" She showed him the page. Jacob looked at it pointedly. He looked down at Renesmee and scooped her up in his arms. "Of course I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Forever and ever."


	23. Leah Song 2

This is a Leah song (about Sam if you couldn't guess)

This is a Leah song (about Sam if you couldn't guess).

Picture to Burn

By Taylor Swift

State the obvious,

I didn't get my perfect fantasy

I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me

So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy

That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay. And by the way...

I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears,

I'm just sitting here

Planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around saying sorry to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,

You'd better keep it to yourself

Cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health...

'Cause I hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn

You're just another picture to burn

Baby, burn...


	24. Jacob Song 3

This is a Jacob song, after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn (Well, if it is Edward it would take place in Breaking Dawn). It could either be about Bella or Edward, can't really decide.

Hate is A Strong Word

By The Plain White T's

blah blah blah bla blah

Whoo!

You were everything I wanted.

You were everything a girl could be.

Then you left me brokenhearted

Now you don't mean a thing to me

All I wanted was your

Love love love love love love

Hate is a strong word

But I really really really don't like you

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

Brought you around

And you just brought me down.

Hate is a strong word.

But I really really really don't like you.

I really don't like you.

Thought that everything was perfect

Isn\'t that how it's supposed to be?

Thought you thought that I was worth it

Now I think a little differently

All I wanted was your

Love love love love love love

Hate is a strong word

But I really really really don't like you

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

Brought you around

And you just brought me down

Hate is a strong word

But I really really really don't like you

Now that it\'s over you can't hurt me

Now that it\'s over you can't bring me down

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh

All I wanted was your

Love love love love love love

Hey!

Hate is a strong word

But I really really really don't like you

(I really don't like you)

Now that it's over

I don't even know what I liked about you

(Liked about you)

Brought you around

And you just brought me down

(Hey!)

Hate is a strong word

But I really really really don't like you

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh

I really don't like you

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh

I really don't like you

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh

I really don't like you

Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh


	25. Jacob and Leah Song

After much searching and listening to CDs, the radio etc, I have found something very close (maybe even the real one!) to a Jacob/Leah song. I guess it's from both of their POVs.

Push

By Matchbox Twenty

She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry, well

This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good

I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will

Well I will

She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt you  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
You couldn't stand to be near me  
When my face don't seem to want to shine  
'Cause it's a little bit dirty well

Don't just stand there, say nice things to me  
I've been cheated I've been wronged you,  
And you don't know me, I can't change  
I won't do anything at all

I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will

Oh but don't bowl me over  
Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy  
Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby, baby

I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  


I wanna take you for granted, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna take you, take you, yeah, well I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, Yeah, yeah, push you around,  
I'll drag you down, I wanna push you around  
Well I will


	26. A RlEm or BlEd Song

This could either be a Rosalie/Emmett song or a Bella/Edward song. Review and tell me what you think!

Only Wanna Be With You

By Hootie and the Blowfish

You and me, we come from different worlds  
You like to laugh at me  
When I look at other girls

Sometimes you're crazy and you wonder why  
I'm such a baby  
'Cause the Dolphins make me cry  
Well, there's nothing I can do  
I been looking for a girl like you

You look at me, you got nothing left to say  
I'm gonna balance you until I get my way  
I won't dance, you won't sing  
I just want to love you  
But you want to wear my ring

Well, there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
I only wanna be with you...

Put on a little Dylan, sitting on a fence  
I say that line is great, you ask me what it meant by:  
"Said I shot a man named Gray, took his wife to Italy  
She inherited a million bucks, and when she died  
It came to me, I can't help it if I'm lucky"

I only wanna be with you  
Ain't Bobby so cool?  
I only wanna be with you

Yeah, I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
I only wanna by with you

Sometimes I wonder, if it will ever end  
You get so mad at me when I got out with my friends  
Sometimes you're crazy, and you wonder why  


I'm such a baby, yeah, the Dolphins make me cry  
Well, there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you

You can call me your fool  
I only wanna be with you

Yeah, I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you


	27. Jacob and Bella Song 2

This is a Jacob and Bella song from Jacob's POV.

Don't Speak

By No Doubt

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  


You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
Don't speak,  
Don't speak,  
Oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts


	28. Bella Song 4

This is a Bella song about Renesmee (from Bella's POV).

In My Arms

By Plumb

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curlicues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight  
Knowing

Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books  
Are full of fairy-tales  
Of kings and queens  
And the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see  
The truth for lies  
When the

Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Cause I will always  
Always love you

Hey I  
Hey I  
Will love

Clouds will rage and  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

In my arms


	29. Jacob Song 4

To begin with, I don't really get this song. It's sort of confusing. But it is a good song for Jacob's feelings toward Edward in New Moon.

Everything You Want

By Vertical Horizon

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  


But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know  
Why  
Why  
I don't know


End file.
